Nice Threads
by Blues32
Summary: Starfire gets a package from Tamaran in order to make her friends a real Tamaranian meal. The next day, Beast Boy has a new costume. Just one tiny problem. This costume is alive. Guest starring Spider-man! Multiple pairings, R&R!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. As Spider-man is my favorite superhero of all Marvel Comic-dom, I just had to include him in a story again. Just to make it clear, however, there are several things I don't except. A. The Civil War (not the real one, I know that happened) B. Mac Gargan as Venom (IMPOSTER, I SAY!) C. "The Brand New Day" storyline (a DIVORCE would have been better!) So, with this in mind please, enjoy my second Spider-man/Teen Titans crossover. I seriously had trouble debating who the symbiote should bond with. Raven would have been interesting…and Robin just screams "gimme super powers so I can abuse them"…but I chose Beast Boy, and I think I made the right move. And if I didn't, say so. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan/Spider-Man Fan FictionThe Teen Titans (and Spidey) in…

"**Nice Threads"**

**Chapter One**

**Intergalactic Mail Service Outpost**

Now HERE'S something that more then likely doesn't exist! It just screams "plot device" doesn't it? I guess that's what it is. Anyway…back to the story. Starfire flew toward the space station, sighing in slight annoyance. Why didn't Earth have one of these? It was such a pain to have to travel all that distance just to get mail from Tamaran. Alas, she really wanted to make drenmik lyndor for her friends and needed the ingredients. She learned from the last time that just because it LOOKS similar, doesn't mean it is. Dishwasher detergent is NEVER edible. Galfore promised to send some of them and it should have arrived by now. Starfire sighed as she got into line with the other…er…things. Seconds turned to minutes…and it really didn't go past one hour…so…um…well, still, that's a freaking long time to wait in a damn line. Finally she made it up to the counter…though she wasn't sure which head she was supposed to address.

Alien Mail Clerk: How can I help you?

Obviously it wasn't speaking English…or any other language on Earth. Fortunately, it was one Starfire was familiar with. She wasn't sure which orifice was a mouth and which wasn't…

Starfire: Yes, I'm here to pick up mail for "Koridan'r" of Tamaran.

Alien Mail Clerk: Uh huh. Let me check.

And so Starfire waited…and waited…and…waited some more. Finally, the clerk came back with a package.

A.M.C.: Identification?

Starfire held out her ID, which was an engraved stone signifying her as the princess of Tamaran. While not impressing the clerk, it sufficed to get the package.

Starfire: Thank you very much! Good day! …night…whatever it is now.

Starfire left, shaking the package slightly. Yep, sounded it like it was all there. Were she to look inside, however, she might find that there was an unexpected addition…

:CUE THEME:

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

Shade snickered as he dodged Beast Boy's attacks.

Shade: What's the matter, Snotty? You usually can at least touch me! Bad day?

It was sparring practice today, as one may have guessed. Everyone had split into pairs and were fighting each other. Robin was particularly frustrated because he got Raven as an opponent and she just sat on the floor and covered herself in a dome.

Robin: Raven, come on! You've got to fight me!

Raven: I am.

And that was all she said on the matter. In truth, she had began trying to work out after Terra idly commented on how her legs jiggled when she walked. It was just a joke, but as usual, Raven let herself get taken in by Terra's words. Only Terra seemed to have that ability. Most comments are generally ignored by Raven. Anyway, the point was, she had Shade teach her how to work out. Since he became rather obsessed with getting rid of his toothpick arms, he did a lot of working out (with no VISIBLE changes). That said, he was probably pretty suited to the job. Cyborg was more into weight lifting then anything else and Raven had no desire to be a body builder. As a result…her limbs were killing her. "Why?!" They screamed. "Why would you do this to us? What did we ever do to you?! All the things we helped you pick up, open, push, pull, or turn…and all the walking we did together and you do THIS? WHY?!" …Raven has an active imagination, you see. Moving on…Beast Boy was getting pissed. So he was having a bit of an off-day. That was no reason to shove his face in it, was it?

Beast Boy: Dude, just keep talking. It'll be even better when I kick your ass.

Shade: Heh…now that's the funniest thing you've EVER said to me.

Shade continued to mess around with Beast Boy. What was WRONG with him today? Hmm…come to think of it, Shade usually didn't dodge around at all. He was the type to rush him head on. That was probably what was off with Beast Boy. That's why he couldn't land a blow. He just wasn't used to it. Raven sighed from her bubble.

Raven: Shade, stop being an asshole.

Terra: I don't think he does impressions, Raven.

Raven glowered at the former stone girl as she continued to pelt Cyborg with rocks. They weren't supposed to seriously hurt each other, but Terra had to do something to keep the huge bastard back.

Raven: Just stop toying with him, Shade.

Shade: Anything you SAY!

The shout came as he clobbered Beast Boy in a sudden move. Taken completely off guard, Beast Boy went down, dazed. Shade tsked.

Shade: Oh, come on. I didn't hit you that hard, did I?

BONK! Shade yelped as a rock struck him in the back of the head.

Terra: You jerk! What did you do?!

Shade: I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to do! I hit him, he fell down! That's what sparring is, right?

Terra: Gar, are you okay?

Beast Boy rubbed his head, pissed. Not only did Shade knock him on his ass in a single blow, Terra had to come to his rescue…and it wasn't even a real fight! So…much…shame… Cyborg noticed his expression.

Cyborg: Take it easy, BB. It's just sparring. If you were using your powers on him, you'd kick his ass.

Shade: And that's the funniest thing YOU'VE ever said, Cy.

Seeing that this wasn't going to end well at this rate, Robin held up his hands.

Robin: Okay, everyone, sparring is over.

Raven lowered her shield, walked over to Shade and grabbed his ear, pulling him.

Raven: We're having a talk. Right now.

Shade: Bu..but…! Ow, ow, ow!

Terra snickered as Raven dragged him off before turning back to Beast Boy. She reached out to him.

Terra: You sure you're alright? Here, let me help you up.

Beast Boy: I'm FINE! It was just one lucky punch.

He got up on his own. Terra pouted.

Terra: Gar, I'm just worried about you. You're just coming back from being injured, remember?

How could he forget? He was bed ridden for a good long time.

Cyborg: You were inactive for a while. You just need to get back into shape, that's all. It happens.

Beast Boy: I wasn't out of it that long!

I just said he was… How dare he contradict me! I AM THE NARRATOR! ALL BOW BEFORE MY WORDS!

Terra: …let's go spy on Raven scolding Shade. It'll be hilarious.

Beast Boy: …I'm not in the mood.

Sighing, Beast Boy went off to watch TV. Terra was ready to go after him when Cyborg stopped her.

Cyborg: Let him go, Terra. Boy needs some time to get his head together, that's all.

Terra: …yeah…so do you want to go watch Raven and Shade?

Cyborg: You kidding? I plan to record it! Let's hurry!

**Hallway**

Shade whined as Raven tugged on his ear.

Shade: Leggo, leggo, leggo! I don't grab you when you piss ME off!

Finally Raven let him go, crossing her arms.

Raven: What were you thinking?

Shade: That you look beautiful when angry?

Raven: Cute. Try again, Romeo. What the hell were you thinking?

Shade rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Wasn't the point of sparring to…um…spar?

Shade: I was thinking that I should spar?

Raven: …why do I date you?

Shade: I give good backrubs.

Raven: …oh yeah. Yeah, you do. …what was I talking about?

Raven frowned a moment, her concentration broken. Shade was about to sneak away when she grabbed his arm.

Raven: Now I remember. Shade, Beast Boy is RECOVERING, remember? You were at the hospital, surprising us all with your concern?

Your damn right he remembered! That scored him a make out session three days later!

Shade: …yeah, yeah. I remember.

No reason to make Raven think that was the only reason he remembered. She might get mad…der. Raven rolled her eyes.

Raven: That was completely unrelated.

Shade: What was?

Raven: YOU know what. The point is that Beast Boy is recovering and you picked on him. That's like messing with the blind.

Shade scratched his head.

Shade: No, messing with him while he was BEDRIDDEN would be like messing with the blind. C'mon, Raven, it wasn't a big deal. I barely touched him.

Raven: You floored him! Show a little restraint for Azar's sake!

Sighing, Shade nodded. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of wrong of him. Funny, but wrong.

Shade: Sorry, Raven…I screwed up again.

Raven: Don't apologize to me. Go apologize to Beast Boy.

Shade: Raven, come on! I can't do that!

Raven: FINE! …you can wait until tomorrow, but that's IT!

Damn it…Shade really didn't want to apologize. Oh well. If it made her happy, he'd do it. ...what? No, he is not whipped! Ask him yourself! He'll tell you. letting out a sighed, Raven rubbed her arms.

Raven: Azar, I'm sore all over. Ease up on me next time, okay?

Shade: You said to make it rough.

Raven: Not THAT rough.

She was, of course, referring to the work out. Shade played the role of her drill instructor to make sure she got the full benefit of the work out and didn't slack off. To others present, however, it could be taken the wrong way. Case in point with Cyborg and Terra around the corner. Cyborg was filming the conversation with his finger-cam. The pair looked at each other in shock.

Raven: Oh well. It does feel good, I'll admit to that.

Raven was referring to the boost of confidence she felt afterward, knowing she had taken a step in the right direction. Again, it could be misinterpreted.

Raven: So I'll see you at my room tonight?

Shade: Of course. Wouldn't miss it.

Raven: Can't wait.

Raven looked around. It looked clear…she sensed some emotions, but what else was new? She gave him a kiss before turning to leave. She stopped short and turned back to him.

Raven: Remember! No later then tomorrow! Apologize!

Shade: Right, right…

The pair went their separate ways. Terra turned to Cyborg.

Terra: Oh…my…GOD! Did…did that just happen?

Cyborg replayed the conversation in his robotic eye.

Cyborg: Yeah…yeah it did.

Terra: You know, I always suspected she was the type. Always the quiet ones, you know.

Cyborg: I think that means the quiet ones are actually psychopaths, not having sex.

Terra: Hey, the phrase still applies.

Terra crossed her arms, her face thoughtful.

Terra: Now…how can we best use this new info for our amusement?

Cyborg: Oh no, no, no. I'll mess with Shade and I'll mess with Raven, but both at once? Do I look like I'm crazy?

Terra: C'mon, live a little! What's the worst they can do?

Cyborg: You really want to find out what made Dr. Light go from criminal genius to bumbling moron? 'cause it's in Raven will probably show you for that one. You know how she is about her love life. Remember the time some paparazzi guy managed to snap a shot of her pecking Shade on the lips at the park?

Terra snickered. Oh, she remembered that well. Raven made the camera exploded, then apologized, claiming it was a power hiccup to everyone nearby. Then she took him aside and threatened him so badly he quit his job and became an accountant, or so Raven claimed. Nobody knew why Raven was so uptight about it. Perhaps the experience with Malichor left her somewhat scarred. Who could say? Hmm…perhaps Beast Boy might be able to come up with a good method to use this juicy information Terra had gotten her hands on.

**Starfire's Room**

Humming to herself, Starfire opened the package and began to remove ingredients. I'm not going to go through them, as it is four in the morning right now and my ability to make up alien names is suffering. Jars, tiny boxes, and other items now lined her bed. Once everything was out, she picked the box up to throw it out. Odd…it was slightly heavier then she expected of an empty box. Oh well, it wasn't important, was it? She placed the box in her garbage can and gathered the supplies. …hmm…come to think of it, it would have been easier to empty the box in the kitchen, wouldn't it? Oh well, too late now. Gathering the supplies in her arms, Starfire headed for the kitchen. Oh, it was going to be a hell of a meal tonight!

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan/Spider-Man Fan FictionThe Teen Titans (and Spidey) in…

"**Nice Threads"**

**Chapter Two**

**Main Room: That Evening**

…a…hell of a…meal. …oh boy. Well, it was true in the sense that the food looked like something the devil vomited out. Starfire set the plate in front of her friends, a big smile on her face.

Starfire: I invite you all to begin digging in!

They were more inspired to dig the meal a grave. It was a brown…wiggling mass on a plate. Several times it began to inch toward the edge of the table, but Starfire smacked it with a wooden spoon, prompting it to return to the center of the plate.

Beast Boy: …dude…Star, I watched you make this. You didn't put in anything that was alive. Why is it moving?

Starfire: Hmm…I am not certain. This is simply the result of the preparation.

Raven's eye twitched.

Raven: So…in cooking this food, you've managed to create life?

Starfire: No, that is silly. It is simply moving.

Terra: Yeah, if it was alive, when I stab it, it would…

Terra jammed her fork into the side of the…was it meat? No one was certain. It immediately let out a shriek of pain. Terra dropped her fork.

Terra: …scream. …holy crap.

Starfire: That was simply air being released.

They stared at her for a moment. She sweatdropped nervously.

Robin: …Starfire…is this thing alive or not?

Starfire: …define "alive".

Cyborg: Star, it feels pain! That makes it alive!

Starfire: Oh, very well! It is alive. Does that make you feel better? Are you proud of yourselves?

Starfire picked the dish back up, looking upset.

Starfire: I strive to make a genuine Tamaranian meal for my friends and all you do is pick the nit!

Robin: Starfire, we can't eat something that's still alive!

Starfire put the dish down and grabbed the wooden mallet kitchen tool.

Starfire: It can be corrected.

Others: NO!

Pouting, Starfire picked the dish up once more.

Starfire: Very well. I shall eat it myself in private. You may do the taking out. …do you not even want a taste? It is quite good.

Beast Boy: Star, I'm a vegan!

Starfire: It is not meat. …I think…

Shade: …right…so who wants Thai?

Cyborg: Why do you always want spicy stuff, man? Let's just get cheese steaks or something.

Beast Boy: Hello? What did I just explain? V-e-g-i-n.

Raven: V-e-g-A-n, dufus.

Beast Boy: Uh, Raven? Being a vegan, I think I know how it's spelled.

Raven rolled her eyes. Terra leaned over.

Terra: (whisper) I think it's another "e".

Beast Boy: (whisper) It's totally an "i".

Robin: So…pizza again, huh?

Shade: Oh, come on! What's wrong with Thai food?

Raven: I want a salad…

Robin: Oh, not you too, Raven.

Raven: What? Robin, we can't eat pizza all the time. That's not healthy.

Terra: I want Mexican.

Shade: And we want to be able to breathe the air in the tower, Ms Hindenburg.

Raven tried not to laugh. Ms Hindenburg…

Raven: Using actual history in an insult, Shade? I'm impressed.

Shade: I have my moments.

Terra: …wait a second…are you saying I'M gassy? Raven's the one who hides in her room after taco night.

Raven raised her hood and lowered her head, cheeks burning. So she had a tender tummy…back off. Terra cackled, pumping her fist in victory.

Terra: Hell yeah, got you good! C'mon, Gar, high five.

He sighed and barely touched her hand. Terra pouted.

Terra: Ouch…

Cyborg: C'mon, BB, that was gold and you know it.

Beast Boy: Dude, I'm really not in the mood.

Raven elbowed Shade. She may have told him he had until the next day, but she hated seeing Beast Boy so down. It wasn't…Beast Boy-like. Shade grumbled and rubbed his side where she got him.

Shade: Hey, Snot Rag…sorry for…whatever.

Raven: What on Azarath was that supposed to be?! That's not an apology, that's…there's no WORD for what that was!

Raven covered her mouth, realizing she had just told Beast Boy she had forced Shade to do that.

Beast Boy: Know what? I'm just…gonna get something to eat later. Later guys.

Everyone glared at Shade as Beast Boy left. Shade sighed.

Shade: So no Thai, huh?

Raven: Shade…you go after him right now and apologize like you mean it!

Terra: Don't. …he'll know you sent him. You're just going to have to give this one time.

Shade: I don't see what I did that's so damn wrong…I beat him in sparring and I get in trouble? What the hell…?

Robin: You're in trouble because you beat him in sparring and rubbed his face in it like a dick.

Shade: Tsk…like he hasn't done the same to me?

Raven: …actually, he has a point with that one. Not enough of one to excuse him from his actions, but enough so that it's not completely outrageous from him to have screwed up like that.

Shade grumbled again and put his chin down on the table.

Shade: Is someone going to order from somewhere already?

Silence. The Titans looked at each other. Starfire slipped away to devour her creation in peace. A split second later the group was scrambling for the phone mounted on the main computer.

Terra: Must…order…burritos!

Cyborg: CHEESE STEAKS!

Robin: Cashew chicken, NOW!

Raven: …wait a second, I can order a salad from just about any place. Whoever gets the phone, get me a salad.

With that, Raven sat back to watch. Cyborg was strongest…and Robin was probably the most nimble…but Terra plus hunger equaled god-like power if it meant getting food in her belly. Hmm…yep…no Thai tonight. Good. That messed with her stomach worse then the Mexican food.

**Meanwhile…Across the Country**

Spider-man swallowed hard. Okay…ooookay. So let's recap. It was late at night and he was on the rooftops of the city. Somewhere, undoubtedly watching with a big toothy grin was the worst enemy he could as for…one who knew who he was under the mask AND could block out his spider sense. So he just had to…YOW! Spider-man leapt up, just barely dodging the black tendrils that reached for his legs.

Venom: Aw…and here we were hoping to surprise you. Such a spoilsport!

The black tendrils retreated to the hulking frame of Venom a.k.a. Eddie Brock (the only Venom, damn it! Mac Gargan my ass!) who was leaning against the side of the rooftop entrance nonchalantly. Spider-man landed, trying to easy the pounding of his heart. He's dealt with Venom before, but only a fool wouldn't be shaken. Venom had all his powers from the webs to the wall crawling. Add to it the ability to change his outer appearance and use his alien other in other nefarious ways and you had a dangerous opponent. Spidey REALLY needed to start carrying a portable sound gun since, aside from fire, it was Venom's only real weakness.

Spider-man: You just never give up, do you, Brock?

Venom: Everyone needs a hobby.

With that, Venom sprang, bringing his fist down to crush Spider-man's skull. He may not have his spider sense, but the reflexes were still there. Flipping back, Spider-man gave Brock some impromptu dental work with both feet to his face. Not that it mattered, those fangs would just be replaced. Venom grabbed both legs with one hand around his ankles.

Venom: Oh, we know this game! This little piggy went to market!

Venom threw him across the roof, leaving him disoriented.

Venom: This little piggy stayed home!

Springing after him, Venom socked Spider-man in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him.

Venom: This little piggy had roast beef!

Venom grabbed him out of the air.

Venom: This little piggy had NONE!

Spider-man found himself kissing the roof surface as Venom slammed him down.

Venom: And this little piggy had his BRAINS EATEN! …okay, so we modified it a little.

Bracing himself, Spider-man managed to flip up before Venom could bring his foot down on him. Before the fight could continue, Venom paused, tilting his head in a confused fashion. He sighed.

Venom: Damn…sorry, Parker. Looks like we'll have to put a rain check on that brain of yours. Something came up.

Needless to say, Spider-man was confuzelled. Venom started to leave, but Spider-man picked up one last thing.

Venom: (muttering) Where the hell is Jump City? …what do you mean it's near San Francisco? There is no Jump City near San Fran, I lived there, remember?

He was actually leaving…why the hell would…wait…Jump City? That's where those Titan kids lived! Spider-man sighed. He couldn't just leave those kids to get clobbered. I mean, sure they weren't slouches…but this was VENOM! …of course that Cyborg guy had a sonic cannon…no. No, Venom was HIS responsibility. His concern.

Spider-man: MJ isn't going to like this…not at all.

Time to arrange that visit to a sick friend again. Oh well…Mary Jane always wanted to visit the West Coast.

**Titan Tower: Starfire's Room, That Night**

It had waited long enough. Changing its color so that it no longer matched the box, the fluid like creature slithered out of the package Starfire had discarded. It was a symbiote, naturally. The same breed of alien being that had adhered to Eddie Brock to create Venom had somehow hitched a ride in Starfire's mail. It slithered over the bed, examining the occupants. The worm was no good…too inferior. Probably lacked the adrenaline and brain chemicals it desired. Hmm…the other one looked to be suitable, however. It began to flow over her but quickly retreated. Her body was filled with a unique energy…too hot for it to handle. That energy was the still unconverted solar energy her Tamaranian body absorbed to give her the amazing abilities she had. No good. No good at all. If it had a mouth at the moment, it would grumble. Instead, it went to the next room, slipping under the closed door. Oh, now what the frack was this?! It quickly turned back around. A cyborg…that was just MOCKING it. It really was! Okay, next room. Hello…what have we here? It inspected the green humanoid further. Deciding that it looked like an adquete host, it flowed over his body. What it found delighted it. This being had amazing powers. The ability to actually become other species! As such, it had a unique brain chemistry and its adrenaline glands could be…modified with the right touch to create all the nummy adrenaline it could eat. It began the bonding process, getting rid of the annoying material the being had covered itself in. Perfect…simply perfect! A quick scan through the ol' memory banks told it all it needed to know about clothes and such. It would be a perfect cover. Just play the part, and everything would be just fine. In the meantime…it was time for a little test run…

**Downtown Jump City**

Beast Boy woke up on the roof of a building in the shape of a falcon. Shifting back, he looked around, confused. Had he been sleep walking? …man, that only happened once and he never got out of the tower. As he rubbed his head, he took note that this WASN"T his pajamas he was wearing. In fact, it wasn't even his costume. It was similar…but instead of purple and black it was black and blue. It kind of reminded him of Raven…which was odd since he had vague memories of dreaming that she turned him into a ventriloquist dummy and used him to perform for infirmed children. The symbiote would have let out a sigh of relief as it sensed Beast Boy letting the similarities drop. It had to figure out what it was going to look like, so it combed his mind and accidentally gave itself Raven's colors instead of the purple and black it was supposed to use. Oh well. Thankfully it had picked someone less then bright. As Beast Boy looked himself over, he couldn't help but notice something. He felt good. REEEAAAL good. The pain in his chest was gone. Seriously, he never felt better in his life. Smiling, he turned and started for the tower. He had the damnedest impulse to see how fast he could get there. …and before you ask, NO he's not going to go strutting down the street in this story, making goofy hand gestures at passing women.

**Main Room: That Morning**

Everyone stared as Beast Boy entered. Not just because of the clothes, but because the first thing he did was grab Terra and kiss her. When Terra got free, she fanned herself.

Terra: Um…good morning to you too.

Cyborg: What's with the clothes, BB?

Beast Boy: Thought I could use a new look.

Raven: (grumbling) Or copy someone else's.

Beast Boy smirked at her.

Beast Boy: At least my ass doesn't hang out of mine.

Raven's fork dropped from her hand in shock, clattering on the plate of scrambled eggs she had been eating.

Raven: My ass doesn't hang out of my leotard…

Beast Boy: Aw, don't be so down, Raven. Not every girl can be like Terra and look good in anything she wears.

Raven's mouth moved but she didn't know what to say. Terra was somewhat flattered but concerned as well. Raven didn't have that one coming at all. For her own part, Raven's mind was sifting through information, trying to come up with various answers at once. A. How to respond to that scathing insult. B. Why would Beast Boy insult her so harshly? C. What felt so off in this room all of the sudden? and most importantly, D. Did her butt really hang out of her costume?

Raven: (muttering) I'm full.

She wasn't. She was still hungry, but she just…she couldn't stay there anymore. There wasn't anything she could say to that. No insult felt appropriate in response. Beast Boy had dealt her a scathing, close ended insult, with no room for a comeback…at least not one that her confused mind could come up with. Raven fled the room. There was something in that room that was making it hard to think. It was something obvious, yet her mind refused to grasp it, as though it defied logic itself. Back in the main room, Beast Boy laughed to himself and went to get his own breakfast. For some reason, he was craving something chocolatey. So Chocolate Beast Boy Bits and chocolate milk for him!

Robin: Beast Boy, what the hell was that?

Starfire: That was most uncalled for!

Beast Boy: Oh come on. She insults me constantly and the most you do is laugh. I finally get a good one in and you all piss and moan? Jeez, get off my back…

He started eating, ignoring the shocked looks. What a bunch of assholes. Too bad Shade wasn't awake to hear that one. Beast Boy was itching for a rematch.

**Building Rooftops**

Venom sat perched on the top of a building, looking out toward the giant "T".

Venom: In there, huh?

His other responded in the affirmative. Now the question was, how to go about his plan? He couldn't very well risk another Carnage. This problem had to be taken care of before it could really BECOME a problem. The question was, how? If the symbiote his other told him about had bonded to an innocent, then he couldn't just kill them, could he? …well…perhaps he could. It WAS for the benefit of everyone else, after all. Plus, there was always the chance the symbiote would be willing to help Venom squash Spider-man. The more the merrier, after all.

**Titan Tower: Bathroom**

Shade opened the door and paused. Raven was in there, cloak on the floor. Her back was to the mirror and she was craning her head, trying to see herself. Raven looked up at him.

Raven: Shade…tell me the truth. Does my ass hang out of my costume?

Normally this question would have him stumbling. However, since he was just waking up, he had no trouble.

Shade: No. Just kind of squeezes it. Why?

The expression on her face said she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Sighing, she picked up her cloak.

Raven: Beast Boy said my ass hangs out of my costume…

Shade: …'kay. Can I use the bathroom now?

Raven: It's all yours.

Raven left and put her cloak back on. Shaking her head, Raven counted down out loud.

Raven: And…5…4…3…2…1…now.

Shade: He said WHAT?!

About a minute later, Shade emerged, looking pissed and very much awake.

Shade: That slime! Only I'm allowed to look at your ass!

Raven: Way to sweep me off my feet.

Shade paused.

Shade: …so…I can't look at your ass? But you just asked me too…

Raven: …

Raven sighed, her cheeks burning.

Raven: Yes, you can look at my ass…but don't you dare touch it!

Shade: Can I have a time frame of…?

Raven's grabbed his shirt.

Raven: Beast Boy made fun of my ass! React now!

She felt kind of guilty for sending Shade to beat up on Beast Boy…but damn it he made fun of her ass! …when did she become so self conscious? …was it because of Shade? Did she now feel that she had some sort of standard to keep? Shade always assured her that her body, while beautiful, was only a small fraction of what he loved about her. …but did he mean it? If she gained forty some pounds, would he look at her the same way? …damnation, it was supposed to be Shade who felt insecure about what SHE thought, not the other way around. ...maybe she was tired of being the least fit. That was possible. Her powers made it so she didn't even need to walk, let alone exercise her body in anyway. Yet she lived with the super gorgeous Starfire, who by all accounts should be bloated and misshapen from her plentiful organs, and Terra who ate like a piranha with a tapeworm and didn't gain a pound. Oh well. She'd ponder this later.

**Main Room**

Beast Boy was putting his dish in the sink when Shade arrived. He pointed one shaking finger at Beast Boy.

Shade: You…dirty son of a bitch…

Beast Boy: Aw, did your girlfriend rat me out about saying she had a fat ass?

Shade: Training room…NOW!

Shade was gone again. Terra grabbed Beast Boy's arm before he could leave.

Terra: Gar, what's gotten into you? You're really pissing him off! And saying Raven is fat…just out and out saying it…it's not like you.

Beast Boy: Terra, relax. I can handle it, okay, babe?

He kissed her before leaving.

Cyborg: …something is really up with him.

Starfire: Please, should we not put a stop to this?

Robin: I don't see how we can. Beast Boy has never done this before. Shade is really mad. I think the best we can do is make sure he doesn't clobber Beast Boy too badly.

Terra's stomach was knotting up. That kiss…it…it didn't feel like Beast Boy anymore…what was going on? Was the Beast taking control again? …not that she didn't LIKE it…but it didn't feel like Beast Boy kissing her.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan/Spider-Man Fan FictionThe Teen Titans (and Spidey) in…

"**Nice Threads"**

**Chapter Three**

**Training Room**

The others arrived just in time to see the fight begin. Raven had her arms crossed, watching with a scowl. Terra ran up to her.

Terra: Raven, what in the hell did you tell him for?!

Raven regarded her for a moment.

Raven: …it doesn't hang out of my costume…

Terra: I know it doesn't! We all do! How could you just…

CRACK! They turned, expecting to see Beast Boy laid out on the ground. Instead Shade was staggering, his eyes wide with utter shock and disbelief. His sunglasses fell to the ground.

Beast Boy: What's the matter, Shade? You usually can touch me. Having an off day?

Beast Boy pummeled Shade mercilessly, beating his head. The only other blow was to his stomach with his knee. Finally Raven used her powers to hurl him aside.

Raven: STOP IT!

Shade collapsed in a heap, gasping for air. The blow to his gut must have knocked the wind out of him. Raven ran to his side. The fight was brutal…if the idiot just had the sense to fall down before…! Blood ran from his nose and down his split lip. Raven shook her head. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Shade was supposed to deck Beast Boy, Raven would stop the fight, everything would be normal. Shade grabbed her arm.

Shade: I…it's…it's a…

His eyes rolled back and his head sank to the floor. His grip loosened. Raven shook him.

Raven: Shade! Shade, wake up!

She turned to Beast Boy, her eyes watering.

Raven: What have you done?!

Beast Boy: Don't be so dramatic, he's not dead is he? His head is like a diamond and I didn't go that hard on his gut. He didn't even puke.

Raven clenched her teeth in anger. That was hardly the point! All those punches…blow after blow repeated in Raven's mind as her rage began to take hold.

Beast Boy: Don't look at me like that, you sent him on me.

Raven: I…

Her anger disappeared in a cold wave of realization. The fault was hers. She had done this to him. Starfire and Cyborg were at Shade's side in an instant.

Cyborg: Star, grab his legs and hold him straight. I got his arms.

Starfire: I understand. Let us get him to the med-lab quickly!

Raven watched them take Shade away, her throat dry. Her hands…her hands had blood on them from his nose and mouth. Surely he was going to have horrible bruises all over his face…his jaw was probably broken as well. Raven covered her head with her hood and curled on the floor, hiding herself completely with the cloak and letting the hot tears trickle down her face. What had she done? What had she done?! This wasn't like the other times. She was in control this time…nothing had influenced her other then her own pride.

Robin: Raven…? Raven, are you okay?

Raven: No…

Raven looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

Raven: I'm not okay. He's right…I did this…I…

Raven choked on her words. Her insides were going up in knots. She had never felt so guilty in all her life. She could always blame her darker half before now. This time there was no one to blame but herself.

Raven: I have to go…

Raven got up and ran. She had to catch up with Starfire and Cyborg. Until Shade woke up and she apologized for this, Raven had no intention of going anywhere. Terra had been struck silent by the whole event. Finally she turned to Beast Boy.

Terra: What…what did you DO?!

Beast Boy: I kicked his ass, that's what. Why, what'd you think I was gonna do?

Terra: You…I…

Terra calmed herself down, taking a deep breath.

Terra: Gar, what's gotten into you?

Beast Boy: What's your problem, Terra?! I won! You should be happy for me!

Terra: You probably gave him a concussion! I…I know he's a jerk sometimes, but for god sake, he came to visit you in the hospital! He's your FRIEND and you beat him in the face worse then I've ever seen you wail on a criminal!

Reminding him of the hospital visit seemed to trigger remorse at last.

Beast Boy: B…but…

Terra: Ju…just don't talk to me! Whatever is wrong with you, until you at least figure it out what is, don't say a word to me!

Terra stormed out of the room, leaving Beast Boy stunned.

Robin: …Beast Boy, how are your hands?

Beast Boy: Huh?

Robin: Your hands. How are they?

Beast Boy looked at his hands. Nothing wrong that he could see.

Beast Boy: They're fine, why?

Robin: You said it yourself. Shade's head is very hard. He could probably stop a bullet with his skull.

Beast Boy: He DID stop a bullet with his skull.

Oh yeah…he ran around in circles, screaming that he had been shot until he realized that the bullet had stopped before going past the skin. He was just bleeding and slightly burned from the heat of the bullet. That was pretty damn funny, actually. But enough about that, that wasn't the issue here.

Robin: Given how hard you were hitting him, you should have injured your hands.

The intruder alarm interrupted Robin's questioning. Raven was hesitant to leave Shade's side so Starfire and Cyborg said she could stay there and finish making sure he was alright while they checked it out. Perched on a rock was Venom, grinning and…well, drooling as he so often did.

Venom: How do, kids? We're new in town and wanted to see the sights. Nice giant letter you have here.

Robin: Who are you?

Terra: Better yet, WHAT are you?

Starfire: His reference to himself in the plural…he is either royalty…which is unlikely…or a being bonded with a symbiotic alien life form.

Venom: Oooh, someone gets a gold star!

Beast Boy felt…weird. Uneasy. There was something…not right about his current situation.

Robin: What do you want with us?

Venom: You? Not a damn thing. It's that one we want to talk to. Him and the symbiote that's covering him.

Naturally this piece of information was taken with disbelief and shock as a response.

Venom: Here's the deal, Lemon-lime. You either come with us nice like, or we'll bite your legs off and take you that way. We'll even call you "Stumpy'! How's that sound?

Beast Boy clutched his head.

Beast Boy: Wh…what's happening…?!

The symbiote, feeling threatened, proceeded with a hostile take over of its host. It continued to flow over his head, turning completely gray. The appearance of gloves and shoes faded away. His nose disappeared and his eyes were replaced with white shapes much like Venom's eyes. Beast Boy's body seemed to swell in size, becoming taller and more buff, though still paling compared to Venom. Its mouth was full of needle like teeth which it bared at Venom before leaping into the water, using its host's abilities to transform into a dolphin and swim toward the mainland.

Venom: …option number two it is then. Everyone into the pool!

Venom pinched where his nose would be, were it visible on his face before jumping in after Beast Boy.

Venom: CANNONBALL!

He was gone before they could even react.

Robin: After him! Cyborg, get Raven, then hurry over in the T-car. Star, carry me over! I don't know what happened to Beast Boy but we can't let that guy get to him!

**Med-lab**

Raven sat in the chair next to Shade's bed, patiently waiting. …he was beaten up pretty bad. Broken nose, dislocated jaw, severe head trauma. His head was like diamond, but his brain could still be jarred around. Also his hand was broken. She must have missed something while she was looking at Terra. It wouldn't be the first time he had been knocked out, of course. Yet the fact that it was HER fault tore her apart inside. And…what if there was brain damage?

Raven: (whisper) I swear, Shade, if you recover from this one hundred percent, I'll…I'll…I'll scratch behind your ears every night until you drift to sleep.

Cyborg: Sad thing is, that'll do it for him.

Raven jumped.

Raven: How long have you…where are the others, what happened?

Cyborg: Good news is, we know why Beast Boy's been acting so weird. That new costume he was wearing was alive.

That was it…THAT WAS IT! That was why Raven felt so strange in his presence! She was picking up the emotions of the costume, but couldn't understand them! It all made perfect sense.

Raven: And the bad news?

Cyborg: It took over completely and made him run off. Now we got to beat some guy with something similar to him. Probably did it to him somehow. Infected him or however you want to call it. We got to go, now.

Raven froze.

Raven: I…I can't…I have to stay here. Shade could have brain damage or internal hemorrhaging. You're better with the machines so I was going to wait for you, but I can take the scans myself. …I'm sorry, Cyborg, I just can't leave him.

Cyborg: I understand. Robin may have a fit though. If he does, you want me to tell him you said where to stuff his complaints?

Raven: …just go.

Cyborg left. Raven sighed and began to prepare the scans. …if he was permanently damaged somehow…she would never forgive herself.

**City Chase**

Beast Boy struggled to get his body to do what he wanted, but it was no use. The thing had him in an iron bound hold. He could feel what it was thinking. It was scared of that guy. Something about a willing host having more power then an unwilling one. If that meant him, it was DAMN right about the unwilling part. Something wrapped around his leg, tugging. He tripped and landed on his face.

Venom: Aw…baby fall down, go boom?

Venom landed in front of him.

Venom: Now listen up. We won't do anything nasty to you if you're willing to be a good boy…what? Oh, well excuse me! A good girl.

…it was a girl? …dude…that was kind of creepy. Heh…he always knew he'd have a girl all over him some day, but not like this! Oh that was good. If he got out of this alive, he was so telling the others that one.

Symbiote: Why should I trust you?  
Venom: Hmm…why should you trust us…?

Venom pushed his face down into the concrete, leaning on him as he "thought".

Venom: Why should you trust US? Hmm. That's a good question…we'll have to ponder that for a moment. Hmm…HMMM…

The symbiote apparently had enough. Gathering mass on his back, it slammed into Venom, pushing him off. He could feel it combing his brain, looking for a good animal to pick.

Venom: Tsk, tsk…such rowdy behavior. We're going to have to give you a SERIOUS time out, young lady!

He shifted into a gorilla. The process was slower and more painful then usual. His body didn't want to change but the symbiote did. Picking up a car, the symbiote attacked Venom. Leaping back, Venom grabbed the car as it was brought down.

Venom: If that's how you treat your toys then we'll just have to take them AWAY!

His strength still superior, Venom pulled the car out of his grasp and tossed it behind him. It was obvious now that this symbiote would be nothing but trouble. Before he could do something about it, something SHARP hit his shoulder. A red bladed boomerang? What the hell?

Robin: Don't touch our friend, pal.

Venom grit his teeth as his other removed the object.

Venom: (low) Ouch…

See…Venom had this thing about being stabbed. It pissed him off!

Starfire: Beast Boy, do you know us? Please, it is us, your friends!

Beast Boy knew you just fine! It was the symbiote that was trouble! He wanted to tell her he was okay, but his voice wouldn't work.

Venom: HEY!

Venom hurled the birdarang back at them. They just barely avoided at as it embedded into a nearby streetlamp…leaving only a few millimeters sticking out.

Terra: …wicked arm…

Venom: Well, we did play Little League back in the day. Hey, newbie. You want us off your back? Help us discipline these naughty children. Kids shouldn't play with sharp objects.

Seeing little choice, the symbiote opted to side with the other one, despite its host's protests. This…didn't look good. Only three Titans….where was Cyborg and Raven? Tilting his head, Venom looked around.

Venom: "Thwip"? What do you mean, you heard a "thwip"?

Venom was floored as two red clad feet hit the back of his head, flipping off and landing next to the Titans.

Spider-man: Picking on kids now, Brock? For shame!

Venom: Ah yes…"thwip".

Starfire: Spider-man! A joyous sight under these unfortunate circumstances!

Spider-man: Yeeeeah…nice to see you too, Starfire. Where is everyone?

Robin: Cyborg and Raven are on their way, Shade is currently laid up and…well…Beast Boy is right there.

Spider-man: Oh boy…I can't leave you kids alone for five minutes, can I?

Venom: Okay, banter time is over. Snack time is now! Let's eat their brains!

The Beast Boy/symbiote leapt at the Titans while Venom targeted Spider-man.

Spider-man: All that brain eating is going to go straight to your hips, Brock!

Venom: It's okay, we had Subway for lunch.

Spider-man's only hope against Venom was his superior reflexes and experience. Venom was more of the powerhouse type, attacking head on. As for the Titans, things seemed to be going decently enough. The symbiote was having a visibly difficult time getting its host to attack his friends. This caused an obvious decrease in speed and agility. At least until the symbiote managed to probe the part of Beast Boy's mind he had been trying to block it from. The Titans watched in horror as the symbiote became a twisted form of the Beast. No longer hairy, it looked almost reptilian with the muzzle of a canine and two horns instead of ears. With a vicious snarl, it grabbed Starfire and used her like a club to bat Robin away before tossing her into a building. It then turned on Terra, leaping around the chunks of concrete she was using to keep it at bay. Bowling her over, it stood over top of her with its claws out. Terra crawled back.

Terra: G…Gar…please…fight it! You've gotta fight it!

Beast Boy managed to lock his muscles. The symbiote struggled to regain control while Beast Boy silently pleaded for Terra to run. She could only stare in awe. Fortunately, she was saved as a familiar car plowed into it. Cyborg got out of the car.

Cyborg: Man, that better not have put a dent in my car…

It sure didn't seem to do much to the symbiote. It recovered quickly, springing to its feet. Cyborg sighed in frustration. He shouldn't have hit the brakes at the last second…but he couldn't just ram into his best friend at full speed!

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Raven bit her lip as she looked out of the window. Her friends were in trouble, she could almost feel it. A soft voice got her attention. It was muffled and distorted…no doubt due to the broken, bandaged, and wired up jaw of the speaker.

Shade: Nice view or are you just tired of looking at me?

Raven: Shade!

Raven flew to his side and hugged him, careful not to jar him or touch his head.

Raven: I'm so, so sorry…I didn't mean to get you hurt. How are you, are you in pain?

Shade: Ea…easy…c'mon…don't get like that. I hate it. Yeah, it hurts like a bitch and it's hard to stay awake, but I'm fine…I really am.

There didn't seem to be any brain damage, thank Azar. Raven pecked his forehead, the only part that hadn't gotten punched.

Raven: I'm so glad.

Shade: Where is everyone?

Raven: That costume of Beast Boy's…

Shade: Oh that's right! I felt it when he hit me! It's alive! That's what left me so stunned I couldn't fight back.

Excuses, excuses.

Raven: It took over and the others went to find him.

Shade pushed her weakly.

Shade: And what the f are you doing here for? Go on. They might need your help and you're dotting over me?

Raven: It was my fa…

Shade: Raven, you want to make me feel better?

Raven: Yes…

Shade: Go. Knowing the others didn't get slaughtered because you were looking after my ass will making me feel much better.

Raven squeezed his leg and nodded.

Raven: I'll be back soon. I love you.

Shade: I love you too. Kick some ass for me. And Raven? The only one blaming you is yourself.

Raven forced a smile and nodded before departing. Shade sighed and closed his eyes. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he was going to make Beast Boy pay for this…even if he was under the influence of some stupid costume.

**City Fight**

Venom rolled with another spider powered punch before swinging a backhand at Spider-man's skull. He leaned back out of the way, flipping and catching Venom in the gut. Growling in frustration, Venom grabbed his legs.

Venom: Oh look, déjà MMPH!?

Spider-man got him in the face with a wad of webbing. Useless in the long run, but it provided him with a distraction enough to get free as the Venom symbiote separated itself from Brock's face, breaking the webbing as it pulled away. Unfortunately for him, that was exactly what Spider-man was counting on. Spider-man quickly slugged Brock in his mug. Without the symbiote to protect him, the blow left him dazed.

Venom: D…dirty trick…

Shaking it off, Venom punched Spider-man away, holding his head with his other hand. The Titans were getting thrashed. Despite the different appearance, they couldn't get over the fact that it was their friend being controlled by an alien that they were fighting. Even if they could, it wouldn't matter. The more Beast Boy fought, the weaker he got over time. Spider-man landed next to them, shaking off Venom's punch.

Cyborg: Yo, any ideas Webhead?

Spider-man: Got a flamethrower?

Cyborg: No.

Spider-man: Sonic gun?

Cyborg's arm shifted.

Cyborg: That one, I got.

Spider-man: Then use it, Cyborg! They can't stand sound.

Venom: Blabbermouth!

Venom and the other symbiote dodged the blue beam once but suddenly found themselves unable to move. Raven lowered down, panting.

Raven: Th…they're struggling really hard, Cyborg. If you could hurry up and blast them, I'd be thrilled.

Cyborg: Nice of you to stop by, Rae!

Cyborg turned the beam on the pair, using a low impact setting. Fortunately, the sound itself was the weakness, not the brunt of the impact. Venom screamed and the symbiote retreated inside of him, leaving Brock slumped in his underwear. The symbiote on Beast Boy slithered off, writhing before falling still. Beast Boy groaned as Raven released them both.

Terra: Gar!

Terra ran to his side, hoisting him up and hugging his head to her chest.

Terra: I was so worried!

Beast Boy: Mmph mmm mmph mmm, mmmph.

Terra: What?

Spider-man: Being a mask wearer, I speak 'muffled'. He said, "could you let me go, I'm naked."

Terra: Huh…? Holy crap, Gar, you're NAKED! Raven, gimme your cloak!

Raven: I…I don't want his junk rubbing against my cloak!

Raven's face had turned red. Sighing, she undid the clasp of her cloak and gave it Terra, who draped it over Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Note to self…never change your costume design…ever.

He looked up at Raven.

Beast Boy: R…Raven, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I want to say it made me do it, but…I kind of wanted to. I just…it makes you do things you want to do but are too afraid to do normally, you know?

Raven: …I don't blame you. I sicced him on you…

Beast Boy: But only because of what I said. And I didn't mean it. Your butt looks fine.

Raven's cheeks turned bright red again as Terra yanked on his ear.

Terra: The hell you mean by that?!

Cyborg: C'mon, Terra, leave him alone. Let's get him back to the tower to get some clothes…but man, you keep that cloak between you and my interior, you got it?

Spider-man: …why don't you just have him turn into something?

Raven: Thanks for coming up with that AFTER his junk has touched my cloak.

Spider-man: You're showing an unhealthy obsession about guy's junk, Raven.

Raven reached behind her out of instinct for the hood of her cloak to cover her blushing face. Beast Boy laughed.

Beast Boy: Check it out, it's Raven the Amazing Tomato Girl.

Raven: It's not too late for me to wreak horrible vengeance on you, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Shutting up.

Cyborg stepped up to Raven, keeping his voice down.

Cyborg: Why'd you come?

Raven: He woke up and made it quite clear that he'd be upset if I didn't help.

Raven shook her head.

Raven: I need to get back. Can you guys handle it from here?

Robin: Go on, Raven.

Raven flew home. Spider-man shook his head.

Spider-man: Flew out all this way and Brock is down for the count in less then a day…

Starfire: Oh!

Starfire flew toward Spider-man, eager to hug her friend. Spider-man tensed as his spider sense went wild and he jumped out of her grasp.

Starfire: Spider-man? Why do you avoid me? I merely wish to hug you in greeting.

Spider-man: Oh…um…

The other Titans shook their heads frantically.

Spider-man: Well, the wife is in town and…busty red head plus husband equals dog house visit if I'm seen.

Starfire: …uh…

Terra: He means if his wife hears you hugged him, he'll be in trouble with her.

Starfire: But it was merely a friendly hug…

Terra: So, suppose I went up to Robin and shoved his face into my chest and hugged him. How would that make you feel?

Starfire pictured it.

Starfire: It makes me feel…like removing the skin around your face and reattaching it upside down.

Robin: …let's just stop that line of thought right there, okay?

The Titans loaded Beast Boy into the car and left as the maximum force cops (for those heavy duty villain arrests) came to pick up Brock, where he would later be shipped back to the Vault. Spider-man looked at the sizzling pile of symbiote and shook his head. Couldn't be helped. However, as he web swinged away, he failed to notice it starting to move. It slithered away. Okay…first picking a 'super hero' as a host was a bad move. Complications came from his partners. It would have to pick someone a little more willing to give anything for power. These "super villains" that her last host had encountered seemed to be a good bet. Greedy, immoral…lack of interloping friends. Not to mention they'd be more then willing to stomp that green one into the dirt for what he did to her. And this time she wouldn't hesitate to bond more tightly. If only she had adhered tighter to her last host…oh well. Hearing noise from inside a building, she slid under the garage door. Hmm…now here was an interesting looking subject. A closer look was in order.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan/Spider-Man Fan FictionThe Teen Titans (and Spidey) in…

"**Nice Threads"**

**Chapter Four**

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Raven had resumed her post at Shade's bedside. She felt much better, though. Apologies had been given, as had the forgiveness she desired. All that was left was to wait for him to recover. Suddenly the door opened.

Beast Boy: Your cloak is in the wash. I know you apparently have a phobia about my "junk". …never thought that would be your word of choice though.

Raven nodded silently. Sighing, Beast Boy got a chair and sat with her.

Beast Boy: …how is he?

Raven: Recovering. That's all that matters. He won't be trading barbs with you for a while though and his food will have to consist mostly of apple sauce, pudding, and other things he can suck through a straw.

Beast Boy: I'm sorry, Raven…I really am sorry.

Raven held up her hand, silencing him.

Raven: I already said this. It was MY fault, not yours. I've checked all the scans. That head of his is more well protected then Fort Knox. His face will probably swell up a little, but other then that, he'll be just fine. The concussion you gave him is a testament to how strong that thing made you.

Beast Boy: …it was…it felt good, Raven. The power I mean. Crazy good. Even when I kept hearing how wrong I was for doing what I was doing, it took the thing trying to take me over to get me to want it off. I figured the suit was doing something, but I didn't care.

Beast Boy was silent, trying to find the right words.

Beast Boy: …it's…it's like a drug. Being high and knowing that so long as it's on you, the high will never go down. …it's hard to want to give it up.

Raven: …do you wish you still had it?

Beast Boy: No…yes…I don't know. I mean…I only had it for a little while and I did some pretty crappy things. If I had it longer…I might have done much worse.

Raven turned back to Shade.

Raven: …how are you feeling anyway?

Beast Boy: Tired…muscles a little sore. Other then that, fine.

Raven: Why don't you take a nap then? …I really don't feel like talking to anyone.

Sighing, Beast Boy left the room.

**Garden**

Terra: Like this?

Starfire: No, no, no! Have a care, Terra! Do not have such haste.

Wincing, Terra slowed down. She was attempting to sift improper elements from the soil to better feed Starfire's plants. A gardener, Terra was not. She was starting to worry…Starfire was getting a little…obsessive with these things.

Terra: There…that's all of it.

Starfire: Thank you, my friend. Zinc is simply not good for my plants.

Terra: Hey…what can you tell me about that thing that possessed Gar?

Starfire shook her head, pulling off her gardener gloves.

Starfire: It is not exactly "possession". The relationship, from the outside, appears symbiotic. However, in truth, it is no more symbiotic then losing weight from a tapeworm. There is much power given to the host, however their life is dramatically shortened.

Terra: Why?

Starfire: It is a living being, Terra. It requires food. Were it capable of consuming an entire living being, I am certain it would. It cannot, however. It must devour what it needs from inside its host, whether the host can survive the process or not.

Starfire went quiet a moment.

Starfire: When I was but a child, these creatures were our boogiemen. We were warned that our bad behavior would entice these beings to take us as their hosts.

Terra: Ugh, that's so twisted. I hate that kind of parenting.

Starfire: I was deathly afraid of them. My sister, however, doubted their existence. I knew that I was correct in that matter.

Terra: …you think Gar is going to be okay?

Starfire: I cannot imagine why not. Whatever the being was eating, I am sure it is capable of being replenished naturally. He seemed to be undamaged. And since the tower has yet to detonate in an explosion of Raven's dark power, I can safely assume Shade is recovering well so, emotionally, he shall recover as well.

Terra nodded.

Terra: I guess you're right…still, I want to check on him. So can I go?

Starfire: Hmm…yes, I feel everything is in order here. I thank you for your aid, Terra.

Terra: Don't mention it.

Starfire: But I already have…

Terra: Then we're doomed!

Starfire: (gasp) Really?!

Terra sighed.

Terra: No, Star. Not really. It was a joke.

Starfire: Do not joke about doomings, Terra. That is not funny.

**Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy let out a groan at the knock on the door.

Beast Boy: Wha…?

Terra: Gar, it's me….are you sleeping?

Beast Boy: Nah…

Well, he WAS sleeping until about the fourth knock. Terra opened the door and pouted when she saw him in bed.

Terra: You said you weren't sleeping…

Beast Boy: I wasn't after you knocked. What's up?

Terra sighed and leaned against the wall in his room.

Terra: Are you okay? I mean, are you REALLY okay?

Sighing, he laid his head on his pillow.

Beast Boy: I don't know…I think so. I'm just…really tired. Like I'm coming down off a sugar rush. 'sides, Cy said there wasn't anything wrong.

Terra: Physically, no…but how are you FEELING, that's what I'm trying to ask.

Beast Boy: …like a total asshole. Not only did I pummel Shade, I…the way I treated you…

Terra: Huh? You treated me just fine.

Terra's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Terra: You never kissed me like that before, you know. I…I kind of liked it.

Beast Boy: R…really? I…I'm always worried that if I got too into it, the Beast would…well, you know. …you still mad at me?

Terra sat on the edge of the bed.

Terra: It was going to kill me wasn't it?

Beast Boy: "She". It was a "she".

Terra: So you literally had a girl all over you? Should I be jealous?

Beast Boy: Dude, I thought of that line too!

They chuckled softly, but it ended quickly. Beast Boy sighed.

Beast Boy: …yeah, she was.

Terra: You stopped her. You saved my life. You fought both her and your animal side for me. …I think I can forgive you. Besides, it wasn't your fault. …well, I've bugged you enough. Get some sleep, okay?

She pecked his cheek before leaving. Feeling a little better, Beast Boy rolled onto his side and slept.

**Motel**

Mary Jane sighed. She tried to be patient…and she loved her husband dearly…but sometimes…

Mary Jane: So let me get this straight…we spent all that money…flew all this way…and Venom is already been taken care of?!

Peter winced, rubbing the back of his head.

Peter: Heh…um…pretty fast, huh?

Sighing, she shook her head. Calm down…look at the positives.

Mary Jane: …at least you're not hurt…and we can still do some sight seeing while we're here. …I'm still not sure why I've never heard of this city before.

Peter: You know, that's a good question, I…

Spider…sense…

Mary Jane: Peter? Wha…?

Peter grabbed her arm and led her out the back.

Mary Jane: Peter Parker, you better tell me why we're running…

Peter: Not sure yet, but I'd rather you not be here when it shows up.

Leading her away, Peter changed into his costume, webbing his street clothes in the spot between motels. Peering into the motel room they had just left from Spider-man could see…the symbiote from before? No…no, something was different. It looked meaner somehow. It seemed to be…sniffing. Oh no…just like Venom had gained spider-powers by bonding, so too had this symbiote gained the abilities of its last host. Not completely, but it was obvious that the symbiote was more bestial then when he saw it last (though not as much after it suddenly turned into that freaky thing and pummeled its host's friends. Spider sense again…its head snapped up and it leapt at him. It was fast, but not fast enough for…OOF! …okay, maybe it was fast enough. Okay…plan B. Get away from the motel. At least that way Mary Jane would be safe…

**Titan Tower: Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy's peaceful slumber was once again spoiled. This time it was the alarm. Yelping, Beast Boy rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

Beast Boy: I'm up! I'll go to school…! …wait…

He rushed down to the main room. Everyone was already there (besides Shade, but I really don't need to mention that, do I?).

Beast Boy: What's going on?

Robin: Disturbance near Nate's Motel.

Terra: Um…you sure you're up to coming with us, Gar?

Beast Boy: I'm fine, really! Just a little…

He yawned.

Beast Boy: …tired, that's all. No big deal.

Robin: Then let's get going.

**Downtown…again**

The Titans arrived to find a rather distressing sight. Cars overturned, streetlamps snapped in half, holes in buildings, but what got them most was the gray symbiote from before standing on a bus, pinning Spider-man down.

Cyborg: You gotta be kidding me! I killed that thing! It was smoking and everything!

The symbiote turned and spoke in a distorted, yet familiar voice.

Symbiote: Well, well…looks like she was right. All I had to do was thrash the bug man for a while and you'd come running.

Raven: …actually we didn't know you were beating on Spider-man. You kept smashing everything.

The symbiote slid down from the figure's face revealing…

Beast Boy: WTF?! Johnny Rancid?!

Terra: …did you just say "wtf"? Who actually spells that out?

Rancid: It's just "Rancid" now. Kinda like Prince, but without going to a funky looking symbol.

Tossing Spider-man aside, Rancid let the symbiote cover his head.

Rancid: Time I showed you that I ain't no B-list villain!

With a screech, he leapt at them. Snorting, Cyborg pointed his cannon at him. One blast should take care of Rancid easy. Before he could fire, however, Rancid's hand launched out. It was actually the symbiote making his arm appear to grow in length when it was just flowing outward and maintaining the arm's shape. It grabbed a streetlamp and pulled Rancid out of the line of fire.

Cyborg: What the…?!

Swinging around on the lamp, Rancid pounced on Cyborg before he could turn. Now that the symbiote had found a host that WANTED to be violent, it was much stronger then the first time. Grabbing Cyborg's arms, Rancid tried to rip them off. He should have realized, however, that the other Titans weren't just going to stand there and allow that. Slammed by a giant hunk of concrete, he was sent sprawling, but quickly got to his feet again. Meanwhile, Raven knelt next to Spider-man and started to heal him.

Spider-man: (dazed) Did anyone get the license of that bus?

Raven: You can get it later. We could use a hand here.

Cyborg flew past them, indicating that Raven wasn't mistaken. Rancid smashed through Terra's stone wall, clawing at her. Terra cried out as her flesh was pierced, just enough to draw blood as she pushed herself back out of instinct and training. Had she simple stood there, she would no doubt have a serious gash in her abdomen. Before he could continue, webbing nailed him in the face.

Spider-man: Hey, Sid Vicious or whatever your name was. You still haven't finished with ME yet.

Using the same trick Venom did, Rancid rid himself of the webbing.

Rancid: It's RANCID! Jeez, how…

CLANG! Rancid's kisser was formally introduced to Robin's bo-staff. Dazed and annoyed, he lashed out, knocking Robin aside. Starfire slammed into him from behind. This proved to be a mistake. The symbiote began to climb all over her, going down her throat. She coughed, unable to breathe.

Rancid: What's the matter, Red? Having a little trouble bre…GAAARGH!

Starfire blasted him with her eyes beams. The symbiote thrashed, pulling out of her throat and withering under the heat of the beams. Seeing that she had uncovered a weakness, Starfire kept the beam on her opponent. The symbiote peeled back like a banana, trying to avoid the beam. Starfire followed its movements, not wanting to HORRIBLE injury Johnny Rancid…normal injury was fine. However, she couldn't maintain the blast for very long. As soon as it died out, Rancid smacked her aside, his body wracked with pain. Raven took advantage of this and held him down with her powers.

Raven: Cyborg, NOW!

Recovering from earlier, Cyborg blasted Rancid with the sonic cannon. The symbiote slithered off and tried to flee. Raven let go of Johnny and grabbed it instead in a bubble. It formed fists and pounded on it, but found itself unable to escape.

Beast Boy: …dude…that's it?

Robin: What? What do you mean?

Beast Boy: Well, I figured after what happened to me, I was supposed to kick the thing's butt on my own as penance for what I've done or something…

Cyborg: You mean like a redemption sort of thing?

Beast Boy: Yeah…I mean, that's totally what I was expecting…

Terra let out a piercing shriek.

Terra: MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUURRRN!

Raven: GAAAH! Must…not…claw…out…eyes…

Starfire: UGH! He must be horrendously diseased!

…remember what happened to Beast Boy when the symbiote was taken off? It just happened to Johnny Rancid. Don't think about it for too long. The police soon came with a container for the symbiote and to take Johnny to jail (and put some clothes on him! UGH!). Robin sighed.

Robin: Well…there goes a sight I hope to never see again for as long as I live.

Spider-man: I wasn't looking. My spider sense warned me not to.

Cyborg: Then you're one lucky bastard.

Terra rocked back and forth.

Terra: So…much…horrible gray skin…

Raven: Please tell me my skin doesn't look that way…SOMEBODY TELL ME I DON'T LOOK THAT WAY!

Spider-man: …yeeeeaaah…I'm just going to go get my wife and…

Starfire stopped sucking her thumb in a fetal position at those words, springing back to her feet.

Starfire: She is here?! EEEEE! You simply MUST bring her to the tower for a visit!

Robin: Er…I don't…

Starfire grabbed Robin, shaking him and her smile twitching. Apparently she was still slightly traumatized.

Starfire: MUSTN'T HE, ROBIN?! MUSTN'T HE?!

Robin leaned over to Spider-man.

Robin: (whisper) For the love of God, man, bring her!

Spider-man: Um…I'm sure she'd love to come.

Starfire stopped shaking Robin, dropping him.

Starfire: Wondrous!

Spider-man crouched down.

Spider-man: …okay, your girlfriend is a little weird.

Robin: Yeah…but she's not Raven level weird.

Raven: What's that supposed to mean?

Cyborg: Raven, you have little yous inside of your brain running around in different colored cloaks. That's a little weird.

Beast Boy: You have no lamps in your room, only candles, you twitch whenever someone says the word "magnifico"…

Raven twitched slightly.

Raven: (defensively) That's a condition…

Terra: You collect dolls…

Raven: Action figures.

Terra: Whatever…and pose them around in your room…

Spider-man: Wait, you collect action figures? What are you, a forty year old guy who lives with his mother?

Raven: Stuff it up your tights…

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stared at Mary Jane with open jaws as she looked around the tower.

Mary Jane: Wow…you expect it to be a lot less homey then this…

The guys turned to Spider-man.

Beast Boy: DUDE!

Spider-man: Yep.

Beast Boy: What the hell, man?!

Cyborg: How the…WHY the…?

Spider-man: I know what you mean.

Robin: How'd you do it, man?!

Spider-man: Ask myself that every day.

Guys: You lucky bastard!

Spider-man: And that's what I call myself every day.

…just so you know…Mary Jane is HOT. H-O-T. Super model hot…since that IS her job, aside from acting now and then. Terra grumbled, drumming her fingers on the kitchen counter.

Terra: (mumble) Great…when is she leaving?

Raven shook her head from the couch.

Raven: What a terrible pity that Shade's eyes have been blocked by swollen flesh and he can't see right now.

Yep…very sad. Utterly horrible. Raven was going to give Beast Boy a thank you card later. Speaking of Shade, he was resting comfortably…or as comfortable as you can be with a huge bag of ice on your face and your jaw wired shut to keep the break from getting worse. …which honestly, isn't that comfortable. But he'd recover and Raven was more then happy to settle for that. Besides, with his jaw wired shut, he was incapable of saying something stupid. That's a plus!

Mary Jane: You know, Starfire…that was your name right?

Starfire: Yes, that's correct.

Mary Jane: Have you ever thought about becoming a model? You'd be a shoe in for the job.

Starfire blinked.

Starfire: I? No, I have not thought of such a career…do you really think I could be the model?

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow at Starfire's odd speech patterns. Spider-man leaned in.

Spider-man: She's an alien.

Mary Jane: Ah. Anyway, yeah, you've got a great body and a cute girl-next-door type of a face…that's a winning combination.

Starfire: Hmm…Robin, do you believe I could become the model?

Robin: Hell, yeah. You'd be great.

Starfire thought for a moment.

Starfire: How does one go about acquiring this career?

Mary Jane: Well, since you DID pull my husband's fat from the fryer…

Spider-man: Oh sure, rub that in.

Mary Jane: …I'll see what I can do for you. I don't think "Starfire" is going to work as a name though.

Frowning, Starfire rubbed her chin in thought. She finally snapped her fingers.

Starfire: I have it. I shall be Kori D. Anders.

Mary Jane: Okay…why "Kori"?

Starfire: In my language, my name is Koridan'r. It literally means "fire of the stars", but Starfire sounded less…confusing. Since I reworded the translation, turning my Tamaranian given name into an Earth sounding one seemed logical.

Mary Jane: Kori D. Anders, huh…you know, I think that just might work.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

The symbiote beat against her prison futilely. For the first time in her memory, she knew rage. Denied her meal…and more importantly her host. That green one…the other didn't matter. Merely a tool to get her revenge. The green one was something else. A host she could bond to indefinitely. Such things were considered madness to her kind, but damn it, if that was madness then she didn't want to be sane! To be with another being for eternity…the concept made something stir inside her. She'll admit, maybe pumping him for extra adrenaline was a bad idea…but she was hungry. And so he spurned her. Rejected her for the thin female of his species. …was it a female? It had such short cranial fuzz. Whatever humans called it…hair. That was it. Spinning around, its "fist" rapidly pounded the walls of her transparent container. No good. It wasn't breaking. …no matter. The scientists here were curious…too curious. The time where they made a grave error was no doubt close. She would wait. Rancid would wait. She liked the name that gray one came up with…it was how she felt inside. Like everything had gone rotten. So…Rancid it was then.

**END**


End file.
